


cuddly and blue (i lo-lo-love you)

by softiesharpie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: But also, Crack, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Other, Team as Family, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Have I Done, a tiny bit of angst, beebo want cuddle :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesharpie/pseuds/softiesharpie
Summary: Beebo blinked its eyes and looked directly at Ava. "Beebo want cuddle!" It said, the voice sounding suspiciously like Sara's.OrSara gets her superpower and it’s not what any of them had been expecting.





	cuddly and blue (i lo-lo-love you)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is solely based off of the [crack](https://twitter.com/softiesharpie/status/1168335114562134016?s=20) [ideas](https://twitter.com/softiesharpie/status/1168335309039460360?s=20) I posted on Twitter. I wrote this while sleep deprived, that's my excuse. Enjoy!
> 
> Please do not repost my stories anywhere.

The first thing Sara became aware of when she regained consciousness was the sound of someone pacing next to her.

She groaned quietly and slowly opened her eyes, seeing that the person was actually Ava, who looked more nervous than Sara had ever seen her.

Sara closed her eyes again, trying to remember what happened before she fainted and the only thing she could think of was getting struck by something during a mission.

Ava stopped abruptly and looked over at Sara. "Sara?" She whispered and went closer to her.

"Yeah, Aves. I'm okay." Sara grunted and forced herself to open her eyes again, slowly sitting up on the hospital bed. "How long was I out for?"

"Four days." Ava sniffed, and Sara realized with a jolt that Ava looked like she'd just finished crying.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling, actually? You were hit pretty hard. We were worried you wouldn't..." Ava bit her lip, not being able to finish saying that.

"I feel... fine? I think." Sara frowned and looked down at her herself, noticing that she was just in a pair of shorts and a tank top. She was about to focus back on Ava when she noticed something strange.

_Is that—_

"Ava, baby, come here." Sara said and Ava was quickly at her side.

"What is it?"

"Is it just me... or is that blue fur on my leg?"

Ava frowned and looked closer, her eyes widening when she saw it. It was almost unnoticeable, but it was definitely blue fur that was slowly spreading over the rest of Sara's leg.

"Shit! Gideon?!" Ava yelled at the ceiling and stood up, pacing again. She didn't like not knowing about what was going on with Sara.

"I don't detect any changes in Captain Lance's vitals, Director. According to my scans, she is perfectly healthy." Gideon's voice rang out.

"She's clearly not healthy if she's turning blue!" Ava snapped, continuing to pace.

"What's happening to her? Is this some sort of illness from the future?!"

"Not that I know of, Dir— oh, bullocks!"

Ava froze in place, a chill running down her spine. "What? What is it?!"

"You might want to see for yourself."

Ava frowned more and slowly turned around. Her jaw dropped at what she saw.

It was... Beebo? Sitting right where Sara had just been.

"Where did Sara go?!" Ava only panicked more as she looked at the toy on the bed.

Her eyes narrowed as she inspected it further, noticing that it had icy blue eyes, instead of the solid black ones Beebo toys normally had.

"What the—"

"Beebo want cuddle!"

Ava felt like she was hallucinating. Did she imagine it or did Beebo's voice sound a lot like—

"That appears to be Captain Lance, Director. I... I'm afraid I don't know why she's currently in this form. But, I'm positive that is her." Gideon's voice interrupted Ava's thoughts.

"Sara?" Ava asked, feeling ridiculous for talking to a stuffed animal.

Beebo blinked its eyes and looked directly at Ava. "Beebo want cuddle!" It said, the voice sounding suspiciously like Sara's.

"Sara is that really you?" Ava forced herself to keeping talking to Beebo, after all, this was apparently her girlfriend.

Beebo, _Sara_, nodded her head. "Beebo hungry!"

"What... the fuck." Ava muttered, running her fingers through her hair as she tried to wrap her head around this.

She'd seen a lot of ridiculous things in her line of work, but this was unheard of.

Sara tried to stand up on her fluffy, blue feet but lost her balance and toppled over off of the bed, landing face first on the floor.

Ava gasped and quickly picked Sara up to inspect her. When she saw that she appeared to have no injuries, she slightly calmed down.

"How could this happen?" Ava whispered as she looked at Sara. Her eyes softened slightly when Sara just relaxed in her hands and looked at her. "You are kind of cute, though." Admitted Ava with a small smile.

She looked up at the ceiling as she held Sara close to her chest, "Gideon, what should I do about this?"

Gideon stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Well, since she still has all of the internal characteristics of Captain Lance, my guess is that she can turn back into her human form. I think that this is only a temporary one. So, I suggest you try to help her change back so you can talk to her about this."

Ava nodded and went over, sitting down on the bed with Sara on her lap. "This is unbelievable." Ava mumbled before sighing.

"So, okay, you're Sara. And you can hear and understand me so... um... I guess just think of being a human? I don't know how this all works." Ava felt like she was being entirely unhelpful but there wasn't much more she could do at the moment.

Sara closed her eyes and stayed still for a moment and Ava watched with wide eyes as the Beebo toy morphed into Sara again.

"Are you kidding me?" Sara groaned and stood up from Ava's lap. "My superpower is becoming Beebo?!" Sara looked genuinely scandalized by that, and not by the fact that she'd been a stuffed animal for the past ten minutes.

"That's seriously what you're focusing on right now?" Ava chuckled and shook her head.

"Yeah! Out of all the superpowers I could've gotten, this is it? What a waste." Sara huffed, and Ava couldn't help but look at her fondly. Though, she couldn't stop thinking about how the team would react to this.

"You can what?!"

Ray looked at Sara with wide eyes as the captain explained the situation.

"I can turn into Beebo." Sara repeated. "I can control it somewhat... but not that well yet."

"That's so cool!" Ray said, his eyes lighting up at the idea.

Sara frowned, "how?"

Nate chimed in, "for one, you can morph into a different form, that's super cool! And, it'll be useful on missions because we can trick the fugitive into thinking you're harmless and then you can morph back into yourself and kick their asses!"

Behrad added, "yeah! And I'm sure you're the only person in the world with this superpower! Maybe in all of time! Gideon?"

"I can confirm that there are no other people in the current timeline that share the same abilities as Captain Lance." Gideon informed them.

Sara smiled, she hadn't thought about those things.

"You're right." She smiled, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Sara started to realize over time that her new superpower wasn't that bad. She was able to sneak up on fugitives, was able to playfully annoy Ava with her 'Beebo Voice', as Ray coined it. This wasn't so bad after all.

Ava was walking through the Waverider, on her way to the galley to fabricate herself something to eat, when she heard something behind her.

She quickly turned around and frowned when no one was there. She sighed and continued walking, hearing little footsteps behind her again. She turned around again and groaned when, again, there was no one there.

"Sara? Come on, I know it's you." Ava said with a chuckle. When no one revealed themselves, Ava just shrugged and continued her walk to the galley.

When she heard the footsteps again, she turned around and was suddenly blinded by a flash of blue fur.

She screamed — a high pitched, girly sound that she'd never admit to making — and quickly pulled the soft toy away from her eyes, glaring at the big blue eyes that stared back at her.

"Sara!" Ava tried to be frustrated, but it was hard to stay angry when the literal definition of cuteness was staring back at her.

"Beebo likes to play!" Sara grinned at Ava and put her fluffy, blue arms around Ava's neck to cling to her tightly.

Ava softened and smiled, holding Sara tighter to her chest.

Apparently, Ava was whipped for Sara no matter what form she was in.

"You're really annoying, you know." Ava said, but there was no bite in her tone.

Sara giggled and replied with, "I lo-lo-love you!"

Ava smiled and walked into the galley, still carrying Sara. "I love you too. But it's really hard for me to stay mad at you when you're like this, so can you please change back?"

Sara looked like she was pondering it for a moment before grinning and shaking her head, "Beebo likes to play!"

Ava rolled her eyes fondly and set Sara down on the counter before she went to fabricate herself some food.

"You know, at first I thought we'd try to find a way to reverse this... but I think you're having way too much fun as Beebo to give it up." Ava remarked with a grin, looking back over at Sara.

Sara just smiled back and kicked her feet over the edge of the countertop.

"Don't look at me like that. You know I can't stay mad at you when you give me those eyes." Ava giggled and looked away, watching the food appear on her plate.

"Sara want cuddle!" Sara suddenly said, morphing back into her human form. She hopped down from the counter and put her arms around Ava, holding her close and kissing her cheek.

"Saraaa!" Ava groaned, but she still turned around in Sara's arms so she could hold her back.

"Yes?" Sara asked, feigning innocence.

"I'm trying to be mad at you." Ava pouted when Sara just responded by holding her closer and hiding her face in her neck. "But you're making it really hard for me."

"That's kind of the point, babe." Sara whispered and chuckled.

She kissed Ava's neck and hummed, "come to bed with me?"

Ava raised her eyebrow. "I can't take you seriously when you were just Beebo a minute ago." She said and Sara pouted.

Ava took her plate to the other room, Sara trailing closely behind her.

"Baby, please? I just want to cuddle." Sara pouted more, knowing Ava couldn't resist that look.

"Okay, fine." Ava said, pretending like she was reluctant when she was actually happy to be able to spend some alone time with Sara.

Ava took her plate to their bedroom and put it down on her nightstand before she hopped into bed.

Sara followed behind her and closed the door, looking at Ava but not moving any closer to her.

Ava frowned. "Sara? Come to bed, darling." Ava patted the spot next to her.

Sara then smirked mischievously and lunged towards the bed. She morphed into Beebo in mid-air, landing in Ava's lap and causing Ava to let out a girlish squeal.

"Beebo want cuddle!" She giggled and snuggled into Ava, her blue fur everywhere now.

Ava fruitlessly tried to get the fur off of the bed. It was pointless, they had to clean their sheets everyday due to Sara's shedding problem.

"God, what am I going to do with you, Lance?" Ava sighed and smiled down at Sara, who looked up at her with her big blue eyes.

Sara just shrugged and grinned, "Beebo loves you!"

And Ava couldn't stay mad at her even if she wanted too.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? This was obviously just for fun and probably won't happen on the show. I still can't believe I wrote this. Comment your thoughts? :)
> 
> Also, if you want to see me scream about Avalance, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softiesharpie) :)


End file.
